I Don't Want to Let You Go
by j.sakurachan1
Summary: Harry is ready for the mission ahead, but suddenly life gets in the way. Can he let his daughter come with him, or will he push her away. Kelly won't settle for back seat, though. I don't own this epic movie T.T T for language :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Noonan was removed. Sorry, but he only was mentioned once in the movie, and talks, like, once. I needed his spot on the shuttle for my OC. Sorry Noonan fans! For all of you who don't know who Noonan is, he has "the lady friends" in the scene where they don't want to pay taxes…That is the one scene you hear his name. Pretty sad eh…cause then he dies…**

Chapter 1

Harry Stamper checked his phone screen, dreading the name he saw there. He had tracked down all the other members he wanted, but as much as he hated to admit, he still needed one more. AJ Frost. He scrolled down to the address given to him by Grace. Of all people, why AJ? He could send someone else, like one of those suits to go get him, but he knew AJ would see that as a sign of defeat. No, he had to do this himself.

But why did AJ have to be the one he needed? Why was AJ so good at his job, and yet still such an ass? Standing here wasn't going to get anything done, though. Harry fished his keys out of his pocket and walked slowly to his car. He could see the smirk on AJ's face now.

"Damnit," he swore to himself. As he unlocked the door of his beaten truck his phone buzzed. He looked down at the name.

Kelly.

How he wanted to answer and hear her voice. She hadn't called in months. That was partially his fault, since he had taken an extra job and been out of contact, but he always called his adopted daughter when he returned, but not this time. No doubt she had heard that they were back, and was pretty pissed. He hit reject and let his voicemail take the call.

"Sorry Kelly, I can't bring you into this." He climbed into his truck and started the engine. The phone buzzed one more, and a flashing envelope crossed the screen.

_I'll check that later_, Harry decided.

He didn't want the temptation to call back to override his better judgment. If he did that he would end up telling her everything. He couldn't do that to her. She had something good with Brian and there was no use worrying her. Harry pulled out of the lot in a sour mood and began the long drive to the oil field that AJ had bought and set up residence in. He spent the three hour drive deciding how to ask AJ's help without AJ getting too smug. It was a short three hours.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelly was growling to her two dogs at how rude her father was being, not to mention the rest of the crew. No one was answering her calls today except AJ, but he didn't know anything so he was no use. It was like everyone had just taken off. What little she had found out through rumor – aka Max's mother – was that FBI agents had picked up the crew. Except AJ. Which made him still useless.

"They always check in with me! Always! Okay, maybe most of them called when they hit land, but now they're all gone. When I find them again they are going to explain in painful detail why they weren't bothered to call." Kelly threw herself onto the couch with a grunt. Her short blonde hair was messy from her repeated collisions with the various soft objects in her new apartment as well as the repeated raking of frustrated hands through it.

_Calm down, girl_, Kelly thought, _this is getting you nowhere_. _Just give Harry another call. Maybe he'll pick up this time._

She picked up her phone and hit redial. She held it near her ear and heard it begin to ring. It was cut off suddenly and she heard his voicemail begin. As the beep ended, she left her message as calmly as she could, "Hey, Harry. Just letting you know I'm trying to get a hold of you. Again. Just give me a call when you get this." She had left similar messages on other phones of the other missing men, but as of yet no one had responded. Sighing, she scrolled through the names of the ignored calls. Bear, Rockhound, Chick, Grace, and the rest. Finally she hit AJ and paused. She hit call and listened to the phone ring on the other end. Two. Three. Four. She was ready to give up and add him to the list of the missing.

"Hello? Kelly?"

"Hey, AJ. Yeah, it's me again. Sorry."

"No problem. Let me guess, you're still looking for Harry."

"Aren't you clever."

"Don't take it out on me. I haven't heard anything yet either. Even Grace hasn't called me back."

"I can understand Harry not wanting to talk to you, but if Grace isn't calling you either…"

"Something's up," AJ grunted. "Something we aren't being told. And what happened on the rig wasn't my fault, Harry went nuts."

"I'm sure you didn't do anything to piss him off. Again."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, anyway, if you hear anything give me a call. I hate to admit it, but I'm getting worried. They always call back."

"Sure. If I hear from them I'll let you know."

"Hey, and good luck with your new field. It's good that you are on your own."

"At least someone supports me."

"Harry will come around, just wait."

"You're too nice sometimes."

"What can I say, the man did give me a home."

"I'll have to get back to you later. One of the drills is acting up."

"Yeah, later then." The line went dead and Kelly placed the phone on the coffee table. Something big was up if Grace wasn't even calling AJ. There was nothing else she could do now, though. She buried her head into the pillow and sighed again. She felt a warm body jump onto her legs, and another onto her back as her two Terriers took advantage of her mood to turn her into a pillow.

"Get off me, Sam. You too Dolly." She shifted, but neither dog moved. Sam started barking at her. That was a problem with Terriers, they always wanted to play. She rolled so that the dogs were pinned between her and the grey fabric of the couch. Both started barking at the injustice and wriggled. She laughed at their silly movements and squished them further. Nips resulted and she rolled off the couch onto the white carpet. The Terriers followed and a wrestling match ensued.

Tired and panting, Kelly and the dogs lay on the floor. Kelly watched the ceiling fan spin above her head in boredom. Her phone rang on the table and she shot up, causing Dolly to skid out of the way with a yip, but was disappointed at the name in the screen.

Brian.

She ignored the call and lay back down. She was in no mood for him and his complaints about their separation. After two years of a marriage filled with arguments and time apart, Kelly had told Brian that she wanted to move out and spend some time thinking. That maybe they had been too young. She was too ambitious, he told her that night, and reached for stars out of her reach and was never happy with what she had. He didn't feel wanted anymore. She had replied, well yelled really, that he was too weak and never tried harder than he felt he had to. And so now, Kelly was in her third week in the new apartment she had bought and defiantly ignoring his calls. She had other things to deal with right now.

Like medschool.

And work.

And Harry.

Then Brian.

In that order. Though, lately, Harry was moving up the list. The phone flashed a voicemail notification and Kelly hit call. Her inbox notified her that she had one message and opened it for her.

"Hey Kelly, it's Brain. I guess you aren't talking to me yet. I really think we should get together and talk about what comes next. This just isn't going to get any better. Call me back when you get this."

Kelly hung up and placed the phone back on the table. A divorce? Maybe that was best.

_But do I want a divorce?_

Kelly stood and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4:00 and she was getting hungry. She walked into the small kitchen that was joined with the living room and pulled out a boxed pasta meal. Twenty minutes and one fire alarm later, Kelly sat grumpily on the sofa with a plate of salvaged food. She had burned it when she was lost in though about Harry and had called the manager to tell him that it was a false alarm. Since it was the third time since she had moved in, he had not been surprised. She was in a very foul mood now and switched on the television idly. She flicked through the channels and stopped on some primetime rerun. She had seen this one before, but she was too mad to care. She sat in silence, eating some of her dinner and giving the rest to the dogs.

The clock chimed suddenly and she looked up. She had sat watching reruns for two and a half hours. She had also polished off the last of her ice cream. She stood and began washing dishes in the kitchen as commercial jingles played from the other side of the room. She finished and switched the TV off. Night was beginning to fall and she realized that she had done nothing but mope all day. It was time to get out of this stuffy apartment.

As she grabbed her coat from her bedroom and her purse from the small table but the front door her phone rang from the coffee table. She debated checking it, and as it rang a third time decided that she would look but didn't have to answer it. She crossed the room and picked up the offending object as it began its fourth ring.

AJ.

She flipped the screen open quickly, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's AJ."

"What's up?"

"Harry just came by, and I think you need to hear this. Can I come by? I would rather tell you in person."

"What's wrong? Is Harry okay? What's happening?"

"Everyone's fine. But, I'm coming over. What's your address again?" AJ was an hour away, Kelly remembered, and she quickly told him how to find her apartment.

"You aren't at the house? Did something happen?"

"I thought you were in a hurry to get here."

"I'll see you in an hour." The response was carefully worded to sound neutral.

Kelly closed the phone with shaking hands. Just what was going on?

* * *

AJ parked his pickup in front of the tall, pastel green building in the loading zone. His clock read 7:48 PM. He had driven a little too fast, going 95mph on the freeway had been a bit much, and was early. He didn't want to go in yet. Harry had told him not to tell anyone what was happening, but Kelly was family and worried. He couldn't not tell her. But how do you tell someone that their father was traveling into space to blow up an asteroid that, if not stopped, would end all life on earth?

AJ scrubbed a hand through his short hair and thought of what Harry had said, "AJ, there's not a job on the planet that I want you to work with me on, and I mean that." No kidding. He jumped up the steps and pressed the call button quickly before he could waste any more time hesitating.

"Hold on, I'll come down in a sec," Kelly's voice was faint as it came out of the speaker. Seconds later she was at the glass door opening it for him. Her hair was more spiked that usual and AJ could see the worry in her eyes. "Here, come in. I put some coffee out for us."

"You and your coffee," AJ smirked at her. She gave him a small smile in return, but her eyes remained tense. Kelly led him up three flights of stairs to her apartment. It smelled like coffee. Sam and Dolly ran to him as they entered the from hallway and barked happily. "I see you found a place that let you keep these two."

"You have no idea how long it took me."

"How can you afford your own place and school?"

"Scholarships. I'm a need based student."

"Ah. It's a nice place. Are you still working down at the café?"

"Yeah. I'm a co-manager now. It doesn't pay too much, but it's enough."

"Whatever works."

"Sorry, but I don't have a kitchen table yet, so you'll have to sit on the couch over there. I haven't had a chance yet to shop for one." AJ watched Kelly bounce around the kitchen in her usual sweatpants and tanktop as he walked over to the couch. The two Terriers had calmed down by now and were watching him from their small beds in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" he asked Kelly as she paused for a breath.

"What? About what?"

"With Brain. You guys were married and living together last time I checked.

"Can we not talk about that? It's not important right now." Kelly placed a mug of coffee on the table. AJ saw the tremor in her hand. He grabbed it with his own.

"They're fine. All of them. I promise."

"If they were really fine you wouldn't be here." Kelly pulled a stool over and sat across the table from AJ. He dropped her hand and looked at his coffee.

"Harry doesn't want anyone to know this, actually he signed a contract to not spread this. Kelly, Harry and the crew are at NASA."

"Why in the world would he be there? Only Rockhound has the brains to get anywhere near that place."

"Kelly, something really bad is going to happen. And soon."

"You're making this sound like the end of the world or something."

AJ couldn't respond to that.

"Wait, you can't be serious." Kelly stood up. "That's impossible."

"That's what I said too, but Harry showed me some pictures and shit. There's some gigantic rock that's going to hit Earth. It will be here in a few weeks."

"No way…" Kelly flopped back down and stared into her mug. "But, but what does that have to do with Harry and a bunch of oil drillers?"

"NASA thinks that if Harry drills into the rock, we can blow it up and save everyone."

"Drilling…Harry is teaching some astronauts how to drill. That's rich, Harry teaching people double his IQ."

"Harry isn't teaching. He's going. He's going to ask all of us to go with him."

Kelly was silent. AJ didn't know what to do, so he just sat there drinking his coffee. As always, it was too strong and bitter, but Kelly liked it that way.

"That asshole…" AJ looked up at her. "He was just going to do this without telling me? We're family. You don't go off risking your life without telling your family."

"He didn't have a choice."

"Well I'll bet he told Grace."

"Well," AJ chewed on his lip. She had a point.

"I'm coming with you. I want to talk to Harry. If he won't answer his phone, then I'll just have to talk to him in person. And don't even try to stop me."

"Harry's gonna kill me."

"I'll deal with Harry. You just take me to him."

AJ drained the last of his coffee and looked at Kelly. He knew there was no talking her out of coming with him now that she knew what was going on. "What about Sam and Dolly?"

"We'll take them to a dog hotel. And the manager can keep an eye on the place for me."

"I thought you just wanted to come talk with Harry." Warning bells in AJ's head were ringing. Kelly was planning something.

"I am, but someone has to stay with Grace. Especially when all you idiots are off risking your lives to save the world."

"Oh. Right." AJ laughed weakly.

"Let's go." Kelly slipped on her jacket and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Wait, don't you need to pack or something?" AJ wanted to warn Harry, but Kelly shook her head and picked up the Terriers.

"I can do that later. Let's go."

AJ struggled to find an excuse to give him time to call anyone who could calm her down, but Kelly was already at the door and waiting impatiently. "What if I say I'm not going to take you?"

"Give me your phone."

"What? No. Why?"

"Cause if Harry wants you, he has to talk to me."

"What about Brian? He's family. Shouldn't you go to him first?"

"AJ, my father shot you the last time you tried to negotiate with him. Don't push me."

AJ rubbed his leg absently. There was nothing he could do. She had every right to be there, but if she hadn't been told already…

He stood and pulled out his keys. "Alright. But I'm not taking responsibility if they lock you up or something." Kelly opened the door and quickly left the room, causing AJ to have to jog to catch up to her. After a quick word with her landlord, who promised to watch the apartment and even offered to keep and eye on the dogs, they were on the highway. AJ tried to find comfort in that he was finally going to see Grace again, but all he could see in that direction was Harry's shotgun.

* * *

Brian pulled into the café parking lot and took the first available spot. He checked his dashboard and read the digital clock. 8:30 PM. Kelly still hadn't called him back, but she was supposed to be working tonight and wouldn't be able to avoid him now. He hadn't wanted to do this to her, but she left him no other choice. He pulled his shoulder length brown hair, his best trait she always told him, and tied it back. Even now he could hear her laugh, see her smile. What had gone wrong?

Brian worked up his courage and got out of the car. He locked the doors and headed into the café. He was out of place in his jeans and t-shirt, but he wasn't going to stay long.

"Can I help you, sir?" a young woman holding a menu in her arms smiled up at him.

"I'm looking for Kelly DiMarco. She told me she was working tonight."

"DiMarco? I don't think a Kelly DiMarco works here."

"What about Kelly Stamper?"

"Oh, Kelly! Actually she isn't here. She just called in and said she had a family emergency and had to leave town. I can take a message for you."

Brian could tell the girl was new. First, she didn't know that Kelly was married, so likely she had just started. Second, you never tell people where your boss is. Just take a message. "That's okay. I'll give her a call." He thanked the girl and left the small building. His next stop would be her apartment. He had gotten the address from her when she had bought it so they could send her things over, but he had never come out before. He also didn't have a key. He had been hoping as well that she would drop this new tantrum and come home.

He got lost twice, but finally found the place. He parked in a loading zone and crossed quickly to the door. He tried her call button three times with no reply. As he was about to give up and go home, a man came out of the building with two small dogs on leashes. Two Terriers. Sam and Dolly.

"Excuse me, do you know Kelly Stamper DiMarco?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Her husband, Brian."

"Ah. Sorry, but you just missed her. She was in a hurry when she left. She was with a guy about twenty five. They took off in a truck. She looked pretty angry when she asked me to watch her apartment and her dogs."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"She mentioned something around a week or two."

"Thanks, I'll see if I can get a hold of her phone." Brian knelt down to the dogs and scratched their ears with a smile. "I'll take Sam and Dolly off your hands. No point in making you deal with them when they are mine."

The manager looked at him, but since the dogs knew him and Kelly had spoken of 'That Pain Brian' once or twice, he agreed. Brian took the leashes and walked to his car. He was really puzzled now. He started the engine and checked his mirrors. As he started to pull away there was a tap on his window.

"If it helps, she called the guy AJ," the manager shrugged as Brian rolled down the window. He nodded and waved at the manager. He pulled away from the curb and headed home. He would call her later, but if she was with Harry and the rest, he shouldn't worry. Something felt off, though. She never just up and left. He spent the thirty minute drive pondering what was going on.

* * *

AJ and Kelly spent the two hour car ride in silence. Finally at 10:05 they arrived at the base Harry had told AJ to go to. They were stopped at a gate and asked for identification by two stoic soldiers.

"I'm AJ Frost. I was told to come here by Harry Stamper. If you just check your list I'm sure I'm on there." AJ leaned out of the open window to help the man. The other soldier took a step forward and placed a hand on his weapon.

"AJ, stop," Kelly whispered, pulling on his arm.

"No it's fine. I'm a VIP. Why don't you just call your boss and let him know that AJ Frost is here." AJ smiled at the two and waved them on.

Kelly groaned and leaned back into her seat. This is what Harry would call one of AJ's stupid moments.

"Sir, you are to continue onto the next gate. There you will be processed. But you, ma'am, are not permitted to enter this area. You will be escorted to the nearest town and given necessary funds to take yourself home." The soldier lowered his clipboard while the other moved around the truck.

Kelly watched the soldier come closer to her door and tensed.

AJ, on the other hand, wasn't finished. "She is my guest here. I have been ordered here, but I could not come without her. I will not cooperate with this operation unless she is allowed with me. Call whoever you have to, but she's coming with me."

The soldier with the clipboard stepped into the small booth and pulled a phone off the wall. He turned away from the truck and spoke into it. The other soldier continued toward Kelly's door in case it was necessary to intervene. Kelly looked at the soldier and back at AJ. "This is serious. You really weren't kidding."

"You just figured that out?"

"Alright, I need her name and her social security number. You will be greeted by an escort at the next gate and taken to meet Director Truman and your employer Harry Stamper." The soldier opened the gate and the other stepped away. AJ waved at them and pulled forward.

Kelly let out a sigh and glared at AJ. "How about we try not to piss of the men with guns? Getting shot is not on the agenda."

"You do realize that we are going to see your father."

"Oh come on. He didn't even shoot at you. You just got in the way of the bullet."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny Kelly." AJ slowed the truck down as they reached the gate and saw the next group of soldiers. With them were a thin, middle aged man, a nervous looking Grace, and Harry. And Harry looked like he wanted to shoot someone.

Harry was busy reading plans and procedures when Dan Truman walked past the glass windows into the small briefing room. His crew being rounded up at the moment and he was trying to get his head around what he was planning to do. He had been drilling oil two days ago, and now he was trying to save the world.

"Harry, AJ Frost is here. But apparently he brought a friend."

"What? I told him not to tell anyone. That idiot!"

"He says he can vouch for her and will take responsibility for her while she's here."

"What's this friend's name?"

"It says here, her name is Kelly DiMarco, maiden name," he glanced up at Harry, "Stamper." He lowered the paper and looked at Harry. "She an acquaintance of yours?"

"She's my daughter." Harry stormed out of the room.

"What do you mean? Why didn't we know that you had another daughter? Should she have been brought here before now?"

"No, I didn't want her here. Damnit AJ!" Harry burst out of the front doors and saw the approaching truck coming toward the inner gate. Truman caught up with him and they stood in front of the waiting escort of soldiers.

"Harry, what's going on? Is he here?" Grace ran after her father and watched as the truck neared.

"Oh yeah, he's here. And he brought your sister."

"Kelly? Why did he do that? You wouldn't even let me call her."

"Cause I didn't want her here." Harry tartly replied.

"We can send her back…" Truman's voice was hesitant as he watched Harry scowl at the now stopped truck.

"Trust me, it's too late now. She's here." Harry crossed his arms and waited for AJ and Kelly to get out of the truck. The soldiers stepped forward and walked the two occupants over to the waiting group. The truck was driven away by another man, but AJ and Kelly were more worried about what stood before them.

"Hello Harry," Kelly glared at her father, "It's nice to see you."

"I should send your ass home to Brian and tell him to tie you to the bed for this."

"But you won't."

"And you AJ," Harry turned his glare to the young man, "I should shoot you again."

AJ stiffened and decided that if he had to hide, it would be behind Kelly.

"But, right now we need you to come inside and listen to what Harry has already heard," Truman cut in. He looked nervous at the evident animosity bouncing off the three people. Harry nodded without taking his eyes off of AJ.

They all turned then to go into the base. Grace slipped past Harry and stood next to AJ. She wasn't bold enough to hug or even kiss him in front of an obviously furious Harry; even if he was distracted by something else. Kelly walked between Harry and the couple as a barrier as well as to give Harry a piece of her mind.

"You were just going to go through with this and not tell me? What if you got hurt, or died? What was I supposed to do then?"

"Not right now, Kelly."

"You're not going to weasel out of this, Harry."

"And what about you? Why are you here now, and not with Brian? You abandoned him, right?" Harry looked down at his elder daughter when she didn't reply. "What?"

"Brian, Brian and I are separated. Things weren't working. So I moved out." Kelly looked up at the walls and pictures of the brightly lit building.

"Did you two know about this?" Harry glared at AJ and Grace.

"About what?" AJ cautioned.

"Her and Brian not together anyome."

"What?" Grace looked over at her sister in shock. "What happened?"

"Things weren't going well, okay. That's all there was too it." Kelly sped up to walk next to Truman. She cut off any attempt to talk to her by starting up a conversation with the man about some of the pictures in the hall and the rooms they were passing.

"I mean, I just found out that she had an apartment, but I didn't know about Brian. Honestly, Harry," AJ waved his hands in defeat.

"The whole damn world is falling apart. What exactly are we trying to save for God's sake," Harry moved ahead of the two and caught up with Kelly and Truman.

Grace and AJ wanted to use that moment to their advantage, but unfortunately Truman opened a door and led them inside. There was a long table with plush chairs that he motioned for the four to sit at.

"Now, Harry and Ms. Stamper have been briefed on the situation, and no doubt Harry explained part of it to you, Mr. Frost-"

"AJ."

"Alright, AJ. So Ms. DiMarco you are the only one here who may not know what is happening."

"AJ told me. And he told me about the drilling."

"Of course he did." Harry stared at AJ from across the table.

"She bullied me. She kept calling and told me that she was worried."

"I didn't say that!" Kelly smacked AJ's arm.

"Enough." Truman slapped a stack of paper on the table. "Your domestic disputes stop now. We have a crisis on our hands. You will all get along while you are here and cooperate for the success of this mission." He looked at the four seated persons to emphasize his point. "Now, we have accommodations here at the base for you and for the next two week you will do what you are told by the mission leaders. This includes Harry and your shuttle pilots who you will be introduced to later, as well as me and any of the other personnel here trying to save the planet. You are here to make this mission a success, and petty disputes will not be tolerated. Am I understood?"

Harry looked at the three sitting around him and slowly they all nodded.

"Good. Now, there is a liaison waiting outside for each of you. They will show you to your rooms and will escort you to breakfast, lunch, dinner, training, and testing. You will not go anywhere without them. Also, you will turn in all cellular devices now. Contact with the outside world is forbidden. You break this policy, you are off this mission. We cannot accept any complications." Truman waved at the three men and woman outside the room and they entered quietly. They introduced themselves to their respective guests. "Good night, and be prepared to start tests tomorrow, Harry, AJ. Grace and Kelly, you will be allowed to observe training and associate with the men between training sessions."

Harry stood and waited for his daughters and AJ to follow their liaisons to the sleeping quarters. Their rooms were in the back of the building. Harry watched Grace go into her room and stared at AJ until he went into his own as well. That left Kelly and the silent argument that floated between them.

"Thanks, guys. I'll make sure she goes to sleep. But we have to have a father daughter moment right now, and I would appreciate it if you would let us talk privately." Harry opened his door and Kelly stalked past him into the small room. Harry closed the door and looked around the room. "If you want something to drink and you can find it, have at it."

"I'm fine."

"So what do you mean, you and Brian are split up? You aren't getting a divorce, are you?"

"What would you know about marriage, Harry? You were a terrible husband."

"Don't make this about me."

"I just got tired of arguing with him over the same things. Just like mom."

"No, you aren't like your mother. You guys just need some time to cool off."

"No Harry. Brian wants a divorce. He left me a message. It's over."

"Kelly," Harry reached out to hug his daughter, but she shied away from him.

Kelly rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve and turned away from Harry. "It doesn't matter, though. It was never meant to last."

"Do you want it to be over?"

"So you are going up to drill this rock. Who are you taking with you?"

Harry stared at his daughter in silence. He could read her well enough to know that she was done talking about her life. "Max, Bear, Rockhound, Oscar, Chick, Noonan, and AJ."

"Thought so. You plan on just asking them to risk everything for this one hope. What are you going to do if they say no?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm hoping that they will come with me. I need two teams worth of men I can trust."

"You need another mechanic. You have Chick, but you need one for the other team."

"I'm bringing Noonan."

"Noonan is half-ass, you know that as well as I do."

"Who do you suggest? I tried to think of someone else I could trust up there, but no one came to mind."

"You know I'm the best damn mechanic beside Chick in this country. When it comes to those drills, you know you need me."

"Is that why you came here? You weren't worried about us."

"I was! Listen, Harry, when AJ first told me about the situation I was angry with you for hiding this, but I could understand why you did. But then I thought of all the guys I couldn't get a hold of as well as you I knew something was up."

"You aren't coming with us. No way in hell am I letting you come."

"I will go to Truman and show him that I am your best choice for the other ship."

"No, you won't. Listen, this isn't some fieldtrip or dig for oil. This is dangerous, and I won't let you do this."

"Harry, I am twenty seven years old. You cannot control my decision. I am joining the second team whether you want me to or not. This is my home, too. And if Noonan fails, I die anyway."

"What about Brian? Are you just going to leave him in the dark?"

"Like you?"

"Kelly…"

"Brian won't be a part of my life any more, so this doesn't concern him."

Harry sat on the bed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I don't want you to come. But I can't talk you out of this, can I. One condition."

"What?"

"You tell him. You tell him where you are going and what you are doing. If you don't do that, you're off and Noonan's back on."

"Deal. When I get a chance off base, I'll go talk to him."

"I want you to think about it. Do you want your marriage to end? The world is going to be destroyed unless we stop it. Is the last thing you do on Earth going to be the end of a marriage, or are you going to try and talk to him?"

"I said that it's over. I promised I would tell him about this. That's all I am doing for you, Harry. Good night."

"Good night, Kelly. Training starts tomorrow." Harry felt a piece of him grow heavy as Kelly left the room. He knew she was right and that she was the best choice for the other team, but he didn't want to put her in this danger. Sighing he lay back on the comforter and wondered where in his life did he go wrong with his daughters.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kelly woke after an uneasy sleep to a knock on her door. She rolled out of the bed and answered with a grunt.

"You need to get up, get dressed, and get to breakfast. The rest of your companions will be arriving shortly and they will be briefed." The small man was all business, despite Kelly's confused stare.

Kelly nodded finally and closed the door. She found the shower and turned the water to hot. After using the unmarked bottles of shampoo and conditioner and letting the hot water wake her up, Kelly pulled on the clothes provided in the drawers and stared at the overalls she was wearing. They were not the most tasteful thing she had ever worn, but at least they were comfortable. The man outside began knocking again.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Kelly opened the door and stepped into the white hallway. Harry, Grace, and AJ were coming out of their own rooms and looked just as tired. "Good morning," she yawned.

Harry grunted.

Grace yawned.

AJ stared at her like she was speaking another language.

It was too early.

They were ushered down the hallway to the briefing room where various provisions were laid out, including coffee, tea, donut, pancakes, waffles, and fresh fruit. They sat down and began eating in silence. Truman came in as they were finishing and greeted them, "Good morning. I hope you all got plenty of sleep. Your crew, Harry, will be arriving shortly. They were all located, but many of them are not pleased."

"Well, they aren't exactly model citizens. They probably weren't too happy being picked up without reason. I'll calm them down, don't worry."

"Then it's time to go meet them out front." Truman waited for them to stand and follow him out of the room. Harry walked next to Truman ahead of the others. "Have you decided who you want on each crew, assuming that all of them agree to come?"

"Yeah, I know who I want where. Listen, I want my family taken care of, if anything happens up there." Harry spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Of course."

Behind them, Grace and AJ were busy whispering to each other. "Don't worry, Grace. I'm going to come back to you. A rock isn't going to beat me."

"Promise? You could die up there."

"I'm not going to. I'm going to come back. I have so much left to do in the world."

"Like love me, forever."

AJ chuckled at her and they smiled at one another lovingly. Kelly, behind them, thought of Brian and what she was going to say to him. How was she going to tell him that she wasn't sure about them and that she needed more time, and then tell him that she was flying into space to blow up an asteroid? Luckily, that would come later, and right now she just had to focus on training and surviving the tests.

The small group reached the front doors and walked into the warm morning light as a train of black cars and SUVs pulled up. Out of each car came one man. They catcalled each other and Harry as they grouped together, ignorant of why they were there and what Harry was about to ask them to do.

"Grace, honey, why don't you go with Truman and learn more about the statistics and that sort of thing."

"Alright, Harry. Kelly-"

"Kelly's coming with me and AJ."

"Why? She isn't…" Grace blanched. "You can't let her go."

"Yeah, Harry. She's your daughter." AJ cut in.

"I need her up there to keep an eye on the drills. AJ you know just as I do how good she is with drills. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen up there. Just some drilling and then we'll come home. Now, Grace, please go with Truman and let me do my job."

Truman led a shocked Grace into the building; he had had a similar reaction last night when Harry gave him the changed roster. Harry filed his crew into the briefing room along with Kelly and AJ. The seven of them took seats as Harry cleared his throat and looked them in the eye and waited for them to calm down.

"Here's how it is," Harry started off with blunt facts, not willing to sugar coat anything.

* * *

An hour later Harry was finishing his speech and asking them what they wanted to do. They were all silent and in a state of shock. Even AJ, who had known the generalities, was speechless at the extent of the damage that this thing could cause. "None of you have to go. We can just sit here on Earth, and wait for this big rock to crash into it. Kill everything and everybody we know. The United States Government just asked us to save the world. Anybody wanna say no?"

Seven sets of eyes landed on Harry as he scanned the room.

"Twenty years, haven't turned you down once. Not about to start now," whispered Chick.

"I'm with you," agreed Bear.

"I mean this is, this is historic. Guys this is like deep blue hero stuff," Oscar looked around the room, nervous but excited. "Of course I'm in."

"While I don't share his enthusiasm," began Rockhound, "You know me. Beam me up, Scotty." He laughed weakly at his own joke.

Harry looked at Max, who's head was on the table. "You alright Max?"

"I, I don't, I don't…whatever you think," the big man finished quietly.

"What about you?" Harry looked down at AJ last.

AJ looked up at Harry, fear on his face though his voice was strong, "I'm in."

Harry and Kelly exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Alright then, we go." Harry gave them one last look as Rockhound gave one last comment to try and lighten the mood.

"I don't mean to be the materialistic weasel of this group, but do you think we'll get hazard pay outta this?"

They all laughed at his comment and watched as Harry handed out sheets of paper. "On this you can write any requests you may have of the US government. I can't promise you that they will answer every request, but it can't hurt to ask. They spent a further thirty minutes creating ideas about what to ask for, ranging from information on secret topics to erasing of parking tickets. They filed out and met up with Grace as they headed toward the lobby.

Truman was talking to General Kimsey below them. Harry approached the men and brought forward their requests. An agreement was settled upon that Truman would look into it. Then the tests and training began.

* * *

Kelly had never been so poked and prodded in her entire life. The six guys and her were all stuck in one large white room full of beeping machines and nurses. They were being tested for fitness, fat, cholesterol and who knew what else. It was a ridiculous process and no one was enjoying it, much.

They were making the most of it, making jokes and threatening doctors when they could. The white gowns that they were forced to wear were hardly comfortable and were actually cold in this room. And it was a good thing that Kelly had grown up with these guys are else it would have been a really awkward day in nothing more than underwear.

Lunch was pretty sad. There were no high cholesterol foods or high in fat foods. There was only healthy, carefully measured meals for every member. Max was the worst hit, staring in disbelief at the salad he was supposed to eat. Kelly felt bad as she was being forced to eat a steak dish with mashed potatoes. Apparently her iron count was low and slightly underweight. She had always prided herself in being thin, but NASA was determined to fatten her up. They ate in relative good humor, making jokes at the others, but all too soon it was over and they were separated for mental evaluations.

Kelly found herself in a room full of blue foam spikes stuck to the walls that she promptly started poking in delight. They were so much fun! She would love a room like this! Minus the psychologist staring at her.

She cleared her throat and straightened the jumpsuit she was wearing. She wished she had a mirror to check her hair, but as it was she only rubbed her hand through it and quickly sat down. She could feel her cheeks blushing as the man wrote something down on his paper.

_Aren't we off to a great start…_Kelly groaned to herself.

The man looked up at her and began the psychological evaluation with simple questions as how she was doing that day and if she had had a nice night.

"Well, considering that you guys just dumped on us that the world is about to end unless we fix it, and my marriage is collapsing, I'm great. How about you?" He was a psychologist, so why not get everything off her plate now. And it wasn't like they could fail her. They needed her. So why not have a little fun…

"What's your name? I mean, you know mine from that folder, but I don't know yours."

"You may call me Doctor B."

"I find that offensive. I mean, you get to learn everything about me and I get to call you B. I feel like my human rights are being betrayed or something."

"Alright, how about Doctor Brown."

"Hmph." Kelly crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Now, how did you react when you first heard about, the situation?"

"Well, let's see, how did you react?"

"We are here to talk about you. Please just answer the question."

"I don't want to. It doesn't matter what I say, anyway."

"I have the power to keep you off the shuttle, young lady."

"No you don't. I mean, if you want the Earth to be destroyed than go ahead and try, but let's face it. What you write means nothing."

He straightened his glasses and gave Kelly a stern look. She smiled sweetly at him.

This was going nowhere.

"How about you tell me what you see," he held up a card with an inkblot on it.

"Seriously? Hmm," Kelly stared hard at the design, "it looks like vomit or something. Why aren't those cards ever in the shape of like flowers or happy faces? They're always so, dramatic. No wonder you get such strange answers."

He wrote on his paper some more.

"Can I see what you are writing?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Are you patronizing me? I feel terribly offended. How dare you treat me this way! I demand a new doctor."

"I'm sorry but that will not be necessary. We are finished here."

"Well that was short."

"I have all I need."

"But what if I'm not done talking to you?"

"I'm afraid you will have to excuse me, I have other candidates to evaluate."

"So if I have a mental breakdown in space, can I blame you?"

"This is out of my control. Good luck and God speed." He collected his things and stood. Kelly stood with him and watched him leave the room quickly. At least she was done for the day. But that wasn't nearly as much fun as she had been hoping…

It was hardly three o'clock now and she had nothing more to do for the day except dinner. Her liaison was waiting for her outside the room, looking slightly confused. He kept his mouth shut, though, as his job was to simply escort her.

"Do you want to get ice cream or something? I mean, am I allowed to?"

"Well, I haven't been told that you couldn't, but isn't there anything else you should be doing?"

"Like what? You have my schedule. If there was something I needed to do, we would be doing that, right? So since there's nothing until dinner, let's get ice cream."

"Alright. I will escort you to the cafeteria."

"Will you have some with me? I don't want to sit there alone."

"Umm, I guess so. I haven't been told not to."

"What's your name, anyway?"

"What?"

"Your name. I mean, J. Guarn isn't much of a name."

"It's Justin."

"That's a nice name. So where is the ice cream?"

"This way." Justin turned and started walking the way they had come. Soon they were back at the cafeteria.

"What kind do you want, Justin?"

"Oh, ummm, vanilla I guess."

"K, I'll be right back." After some haggling with the chef about her supposed diet intake, she finally got her ice cream. She headed back to the table with a bowl of chocolate and vanilla and two spoons.

"Here you go," she placed the vanilla before her new friend and sat across from him. "So how long have you been working for NASA?"

"I'm actually just an intern here. I started three months before you arrived here. So I'm not really much use here, yet."

"What brought you to NASA?"

"Well, I want to work with the astronauts when they are preparing for missions. I want to be one, some day."

"Wow. I never wanted to be more than a nurse."

"Yeah, I had read that you in med school. What made you want to become a nurse?"

"Well, on my father's rigs I was a mechanic, but sometimes I would patch people up, too. I guess I liked that more than being a mechanic. So a few years ago I started med school. Looks like I should stay in the mechanic business, though."

"That's amazing. I could never be either. You must like hospitals too, then."

"Not really. They smell, but I don't want to work in a big one anyway. Your dreams are much better than mine. I never wanted to get off the surface. I'm even terrified of flying."

"But then why did you," he looked away suddenly, ashamed to even ask the question.

"Why did I come here with Harry? I don't know, yet. But I couldn't just sit by and watch."

"I see."

"How old are you?"

"Me, I'm nineteen."

"You're so young. Well, keep going for your dreams, Justin."

"You too."

"If we get through this, I want to see your name in the papers going to Mars or something."

"Alright, I'll try." They started laughing. It was nice to just sit and talk a normal conversation among all this chaos.

Kelly licked the last of her ice cream off the spoon and looked at the young man across from her. What must he feel, going from following some scientist around to escorting someone who in his eyes was part of the last chance Earth had for survival. She looked down at her bowl and played with the melted remains, swirling them idly. So much had changed, and she still wasn't quite sure that this was all actually happening.

Justin's beeper went off, breaking the silence between them.

"It looks like we have to leave, now. They're wondering where we are."

"Don't worry, just tell them it was my fault and I made you do it."

He smiled sheepishly. "I don't think they'll actually accept that answer."

"I can be very convincing when I want to, and besides, what's the worst they can do. You are pretty much volunteering here, and I won't accept a replacement. And we hadn't been told not to."

"I suppose so." They stood and let the bus boys clean the table for them. The walk to the briefing room was short, and soon they were standing before an upset Truman and frustrated Harry.

"You are not to break your schedule. When you are in down time, you are to be in your quarters or let one of us know where you are." Truman looked tired. No wonder, seeing as he was trying to babysit seven men and women who were hardly happy to be here.

"Yes, sir. I apologize for my mistake." Justin seemed to shrink.

"Excuse me, but I wanted to grab something to eat. We weren't needed anywhere, and we didn't know that we had to check in every hour. We're sorry and we'll never do it again. But right now, I'm tired of being poked and asked dumb questions. Justin is just trying to do his job, so if anyone messed up, its you."

"Well, she definitely has your way with words," Truman glanced at Harry, who looked mildly irritated now and trying to hold back a laugh. "You can go, now. Please wait in your room right now until dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Kelly waved at them and left the room, a jumpy Justin running after her as he apologized more.

They were silent as they walked to her room. As they reached the hallway, they heard loud, laughing voices of some of the other guys. They all had their doors open and were sitting in the hallway in chairs from their rooms. The liaisons were sitting with them and everyone was joking and telling stories. AJ, Oscar, and Rockhound weren't there, no doubt at various appointments or something. As Kelly and Justin walked up they were welcomed to the group and offered seats.

The next two hours before dinner were happy and carefree. The main topic of interest was what everyone had been doing when they were picked up, what they thought of the tests, meeting the liaisons, and talking nonsense to each other. No one wanted to talk about why they were there or what was next.

Dinner came and went similar to the manner of lunch. They were joined by the missing members as they ate and the hour was spent teasing AJ and Grace, until Harry arrived, and comparing horror stories of testing. It was still early when they were escorted back to their rooms, but they were assured that they would be up early for training and getting to bed early was a good idea. Kelly was the first to finish eating and sat talking to Chick and Rockhound, who sat on either side of her.

"So how did day one go?"

"Well, I hope that's the worst of it and at least we don't have to see Nurse Helga anymore." Chick shuddered at the memory of the nurse with the anal probe.

"I didn't mind the tests, really. I practiced remembering the names of the instruments that medschool is teaching us."

"Well, good for you. I can do without doctors from now on, though. And that psychologist. Could he be any worse at his job? What exactly was he testing?" Rockhound shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Hey, Max, what about you? How did you manage today?" Chick called across the table.

"If I don't get a donut by morning, someone may get hurt."

The table laughed at his plight. The diet was hard on him, and there was nothing they could do about it. They finished and stood from the table. As a group they headed back to their rooms talking amongst themselves. Kelly tried to walk beside Grace but every time she tried to get close Grace moved away without saying a word. After the fourth try, Kelly gave up and settled beside Oscar and Bear. They were laughing over some of the scientists they had encountered and how awed they were.

"I mean, we're what, high school drop outs, and they think we're gods or something. I have to say I like this."

"Yeah man, I could get used to this," Bear agreed.

"Sounds like you two are having a good time," Kelly laughed.

Oscar, three years younger than she, nodded emphatically. Everyone had thought that they had something once, but when Kelly had taken off with Brian it had become clear that they were nothing more than good friends. Bear slung an arm over her shoulder.

"I can't believe Harry let you come. I never thought him one to let his daughter into something so bad."

"Well, it wasn't like he could say no. And besides, we don't have to do anything real dangerous. Just drill, and we can all do that."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, how is Brian handling this? I mean, it can't be easy letting his wife go into space and all."

"Oh he's okay."

"Right, sure," Oscar sounded skeptical, but at that moment he was called from the front and he hurried to catch up to them.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Bear looked down at her.

"No, not yet. I'll tell him later, but he can't do anything about it so why worry him yet."

"Does Harry know?"

"Yeah. We worked it out. Don't worry about me, k?"

"Sure baby girl." He used her nickname that she had been given when she was six and running loose on the rig. She hadn't heard that in years.

She smiled up at him and laughed. They had reached their rooms and noticed that the chairs had been returned to each one. It was only seven, but it felt according to bid good night and slip away. The happy mood was dispersing, and now everyone wanted time to think over what came next. And they wanted to think, alone. Kelly gave Harry a good night kiss and tried to hug Grace, but Grace closed her door first. AJ shrugged at her and closed his. Kelly slipped into her room and closed the door. The room was plain, but all she wanted to do was lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

She did just that.

As she lay there thinking, she felt tears welling. The world was going to end, unless eight fools did the unthinkable and saved it. She just wanted to slip back into the routine of work and school and believe this wasn't happening. And Brian said she reached to high.

Brian.

What was she going to say to him? How could she explain this and ask for his support? What was he going to say back?

She fell into an uneasy train of thought that lead to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Harry across the hall was thinking to himself how he had gotten involved and why he had involved so many others. He had already explained the logical, but, this wasn't a logical situation. Everyone seemed to be taking it well, except Grace who wasn't talking to anyone but AJ right now. She was mad that he was going, and mad that he was letting Kelly go. She was terrified. And it was understandable.

They were all her family she had left, and her closest friends in the world were going too. There was the chance that none of them were going to come back, even if they did succeed. And if they didn't, well, he didn't want to go down that path.

So far everyone was cooperating and getting along, but they had faced adversity and had always come out on top. Would they be able to again? Especially when everyone had failed the tests? None of them were fit to go into space, and yet here they were, going. Were they really the only hope?

Harry wished and hoped that some miracle would happen and that they would be able to go home tomorrow. He couldn't believe that, though. He needed to be strong for everyone else. He needed to show them that he wasn't scared or hesitant. He needed to be the leader they all depended on. Especially for Grace and Kelly. He knew that he had never been a great father to them, but right now he needed to be there for both of them. He needed to show Grace that everything was going to be alright, and he needed to trust Kelly and trust that she would be fine.

But he wanted to send everyone home and say forget everything, just be normal. He wanted to go back to drilling like none of this ever happened. Nothing would ever be the same now, though.

He lay on his bed and read through the mission statement. He had read it three times today already, but he wanted to have it good and memorized by the morning. He didn't want any more surprises.

* * *

Grace was on her bed as well, only she was crying.

Her father was leaving her behind, and he was taking her sister and her love.

They were all leaving her behind.

And they may not be coming back.

She felt so betrayed by them. They were all she had left in the world, and they were all leaving. If they died, she didn't know what she would do. She didn't know if she could live without them. Her father needed her support, so she had to be strong for him and AJ. Kelly, though, would have to be happy with her anger.

Kelly, who had taken off and gotten married. Kelly, who was just like her father and so stupid. Kelly, who thought she could just turn up and leave again. Grace had missed her sister while out on the rig. They always met up and had lunch or hung out together when Grace hit land, but this time Kelly was ignoring Grace's needs to be near her sister during this time.

She knew she should wish Kelly well through this. She knew Kelly was doing this to save everything. But she still hated Kelly.

Kelly was just like mom. She left without looking back.

Grace cried harder at that. She didn't want to be so cruel to her sister. Especially when her sister was doing the right thing, but she couldn't help it. AJ and Harry she could forgive, but Kelly was supposed to stay with her and worry with her. Kelly had always promised to be there when Grace needed her.

But she wasn't going to be.

She was breaking her promise.

* * *

AJ paced from the door to his bed.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Tomorrow they would start training. Tomorrow reality would come crashing down. Tomorrow the farce ended. Tomorrow the world depended on him.

He would put his best face forward, for Grace, but inside he was terrified. How was he, a guy who didn't take anything seriously, supposed to save anything? He could see his fear in Grace's eyes. In the way everyone tried to keep the jokes running. In the way the scientists around them avoided looking them in the eye for too long.

Everyone was scared.

But it was their job now to be strong.

He had to be strong for Grace.

For Grace.

Grace.

He looked at his jacket in the closet. A small bundle was carefully wrapped in the front pocket. He pulled it out and unwrapped it. He opened the small box within and fingered the thin band. He had been waiting for weeks for the right time to ask her, but when Harry had kicked him off the rig and then this had happened, he didn't know what time would be right anymore. He carefully wrapped the box back up and placed it back in the jacket.

Sighing he sat on his bed. So much had happened in the past two days and his mind was still reeling at the weight of it all.

The world was going to end. And only he and the men around him could do anything about it.

And the world right now was sleeping or working to laughing. Ignorant to it all.

He wanted to join them.

He wanted to take Grace and leave this nightmare. Walk away and not have to be responsible for this. But it was too late for that. It became too late when he had promised to help Harry. No, even before then. It had become too late when he came here. He had made his decision then. He could have turned Harry down. Could have gone back to drilling. But he had come.

Why?

Why had he come?

* * *

Brian slowly stirred the boiling soup. His phone was nearby and his computer in the study was displaying his email. He kept checking them. He kept hoping that Kelly would call, or email. Or, better yet, come over. She hadn't returned his call yet, and he would be content with just a text message.

Maybe he had been to strong. Maybe he should have waited to see her before bringing up divorce. Too many maybes. There were always too many ifs and maybes with Kelly.

No, he had to stand by his decision. She had chosen to leave. She was always making him wait. But not this time. This time he would leave. She would have to make her own way now. He wasn't going to wait this time.

The timer went off and he switched off the oven. He carried the pot to the table and sat in front of his setting. He ladled himself a bowl and ate in silence. It was weird how quiet it was, even with the dogs in the house. He had gotten so used to having another voice there. Another voice to chase away the stillness.

He rose and turned on the TV. He switched to the news and watched the anchor tell him the weather for the next few days. Weather turned to sports. Sports turned into headlines. Life went on.

He would move on.

Brian finished the soup and cleaned the dishes and the news ended. As the late night primetime began, a bulletin broadcasted.

"This just in, New York was hit today by what NASA is calling meteors. We are being told that this was not an attack, as earlier suspected. People are instructed to stay calm and return to their homes. There is no need to panic. NASA will report any more expected hits to the press as they come. Again, meteors caused the damage, not terrorists."

Brian switched the TV off. He walked into his study and debated turning the computer off, but decided to let it run. He would give Kelly one last night to get in touch. He sat in front of the glowing monitor and scrolled through the sent messages.

Kelly.

Kelly.

Kelly.

Kelly.

All saying the same thing. Call me.

All unreplied.

_You just left today from work, so why didn't you send me a reply yet? I know you got these. And I know you got my call. Where are you?_

He opened an internet browser and opened his search engine. He typed slowly into it, 'Divorce Proceedings.' Various links popped up and he clicked on the official state website. The webpage opened with links on how to talk to your spouse about if the divorce is necessary, and how to begin filing for one. He opened the link to begin filing one and read the instructions. He wrote down various phone numbers for who to contact and what papers to get. He would start tomorrow if Kelly didn't call.

The irony was that he could hear her telling him that this was the one thing he wanted to try at.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was up the next morning before his liaison arrived and scrubbed his face with cold water. He was dressed in the overalls provided by NASA and outside his door when he saw Bear come out of his room wearing similar clothes. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Well enough."

"So today it starts."

Harry nodded at the statement. They were soon joined by Rockhound and Chick. They nodded to each other, but the tension in the air kept them from saying more than greetings. Oscar emerged from his room next, and even his rambunctious nature was unusually quiet. Max stumbled out his room a few minutes later and grunted in mild surprise at the others already awake. AJ joined them and Kelly soon followed. Grace was last to join the group, but no one really expected her up anyway. She didn't have to train with them, so she could spend the day resting. But she felt it was right to get up with them.

The liaisons arrived shortly and looked surprised to see everyone awake already. They greeted them and motioned for them to follow. Kelly sped up next to Justin and peered over his shoulder at the schedule planned for them.

"Wow, looks busy."

"You have three, three hour sessions every day. You need to catch up on a year's worth of training. Hope you are ready for this." Justin closed the folder and smiled at her.

Kelly smiled back, happy that the formalities he had felt necessary yesterday had been dropped. She would need his friendship, not his assistance. "No more testing, though. Right?"

"No more tests."

"Good. If someone tries to stick me with one more needle, I can't take responsibility for what I might do to them."

"I'll pass that on."

They laughed quietly together. It seemed almost a crime to laugh right now, but she needed it.

* * *

AJ and Grace fell into step at the back of the group. They walked in silence for a little while.

"You didn't have to get up this early. You could have slept till seven or eight."

"No, I want to be with you. I can sleep later. Right now I want to help in any way I can." Grace searched for his hand next to hers. She took it and squeezed.

AJ smiled down at her, "I know. Just don't overdo it."

"I should be the one telling that to you." She wanted to hug kiss him or something, but didn't. Not yet. Not now.

They didn't let go of each other's hand until they reached the cafeteria and filed into line. By now everyone was more talkative and whispering to each other, wondering what they would have to do and how hard it was going to be. Harry was talking on one side with Truman and watching his people start to eat breakfast.

"They're strong. They will take whatever training you throw at them. Don't worry. They'll make it."

"We can't send tired men into space on this, Harry. But if you are sure that the schedule planned is fine, then we'll stick to it."

"If anything does come up, I'll let you know how to fix it."

"We'll see. Now, go eat, Harry. You need to be ready just like they do."

Harry nodded at the shorter man and stepped into line behind AJ and Grace. They looked suspiciously guilty and didn't meet his eyes, but now was not the time to argue. Things were hard enough on everyone without adding a squabble to the mix. He took his tray from the chef and followed the group to a long table that had been set up for them.

Conversations were short and uneasy as they tried to joke and quip, but no one really felt in the mood for light conversation. Even Max's moaning about wanting donuts was short lived. All too soon breakfast was over and they were filed off to begin training.

Grace was escorted in a different direction from the group with a wave. Even though she knew it had been coming, it was still hard saying good luck to the guys and Kelly. She was taken to the control room where she could watch the scientists prepare and talk with them over various things. Her main concern was how the shuttles were going to get there and any complications that may arise.

"There is always a risk in leaving the atmosphere and landing on the asteroid. We are fairly certain that this mission will progress smoothly, though. The risks are relatively low and the shuttles being used are our most advanced," Dr. Quincy, head scientist on the mission, assured her.

"But there is still a chance that something could go wrong," Grace persisted.

"There are always calculated risks. But Grace," he turned away from the simulation on the board and looked at her, "you need to focus on the positives and the higher chance of nothing happening. Be strong in believing that everything will go well."

"The way I see it, if I prepare for the worst now, nothing will surprise me later."

"Is the last thought you want of your father and your sister on this mission to be dark and full of death, or hopeful and encouraging? If you show them a face full of fear and hesitation, they will lose faith as well. Our job as the ones left behind is to support them now and while they are working. Remember that." His words were clipped and patronizing, but he had no time right now for a sore member on his team.

Grace watched him turn and join a group of scientists at a monitor and thought of what he had said. "Our job. I suppose it is," she whispered to herself as she sat down to read the statement again.

_But am I strong enough to?_

* * *

Truman watched the eight drillers walk into the gigantic hangar. He still couldn't believe that with all the technology and education of the men that worked for him, the fate of the world lay with these eight nobodies.

Yes, they were supposedly good at what they did, but honestly they were the dumbest crowd he had ever met. And here he was, the dumbest of them all, supporting them.

But what choice did he have?

It was them or nothing. And all they had to do was do what they were told.

"Talk about the wrong stuff," laughed Colonel Sharp next to him.

"Gentlemen, please wait here. Colonel Sharp will begin your training. You will listen to his commands. He is the one who will keep you alive up in space," Truman stepped to the side so that the colonel could take over.

"Good morning. I'm Colonel Willie Sharp. In addition to flying one of the X-71 teams to that rock my job is to teach you how to deal with the mental and physical rigors of working in space. So you don't freak out on the asteroid." Colonel Sharp looked around at the motley group before him. This was his new team? This was ridiculous. "United States astronauts train for years. You have twelve days. Do we have any intelligent questions before we get started?" Colonel Sharp regretted the question, but it was too late now.

"What's an X-71?" called Chick.

Colonel Sharp almost choked. An intelligent question! At least they were off to a good start. But these people still had a long, hard twelve days ahead of them.

Truman stepped forward to lead the group to the next hangar where the shuttles and the rest of the crew were waiting.

"You're the first civilians to ever see her. We call em the X-71's. It's a top secret joint venture with the Air Force. She and her sister ship at Vandenberg are leaving tomorrow for launch prep in Florida but I thought you'ld ought to have a look.

"The two shuttles going up are the Freedom and the Independence. A titanium alloy impenetrable skin covers the toughest, meanest, most sophisticated space vehicle man has ever made." Truman continued to introduce the drilling team to the pilots and copilots. Now that everyone had met, the real training could begin.

Sharp started the first session with a thick manual on the X-71 shuttles and the responsibilities each man would have aboard. He also explained the very important fact that no one was allowed to touch the nuclear warhead on board without his permission.

After a threatening glance everyone was quick to agree.

Truman followed the drilling team as they were shown the Armadillo, which they promptly tore apart. Quincy had joined them and was hardly pleased with the amount of delicate machinery that was being tossed carelessly aside. After a few hours of refitting the Armadillo, mostly overseen by Kelly, Harry, and Chick, it was time for a late lunch.

Lunch lasted twenty minutes, then they were out again. The last session of the day was a G-force training. The drilling team was loaded up into jets and flown around for an hour and a half. The pilots took no mercy on them.

Harry was ecstatic to be back on land at the end.

Max needed help from the others to get out.

Rockhound looked sick to his stomach.

Chick was very pale and shaking.

AJ and Oscar looked slightly upset that it was over.

Bear was in a very foul mood.

Kelly was trying not to have a panic attack.

They stumbled to dinner, where they met up with Grace, and then to bed where they had stacks of manuals to read and procedures to memorize. It had been a long day and they had to do that again for eleven more days.

* * *

On the third day of training the group was placed in a gigantic chamber. It was here that they would train in zero gravity. Their instructions were to become used to the small jet systems on their suits that would keep them balanced and from flying off the rock. Of course, once the instructors were gone, they used them for other, less sanctioned reasons.

More specifically, to bounce around the room and try to run into each other.

They knew all the parts of the suits they shouldn't hit while doing this and used an element of caution, but after days of nothing but reading manuals and being fitted for space suits, they needed this.

AJ, Kelly, and Oscar quickly became the most dangerous flying objects and grouped together against the other members. They practiced breaking apart and converging on their target. They would then push their target away as hard as they could, and laugh as he spun off toward a wall or another person.

"Ready Oscar!" Kelly called into the small headset in her suit.

"Whenever you two are," Oscar was panting by this run.

"I'm ready here," AJ agreed.

Everyone else could hear them and could see them, but no one could figure out who their target was until they launched at the poor person. Who in this round was Bear.

"3, 2, 1!" They all pushed off at the large man and planted their feet firmly on him.

"Ah, shit man. This is the third time!" Bear yelled as he felt himself being propelled toward one of the walls at a modest speed. He was able to right himself and lightly push up against the wall, but he was getting sick of those three. It had been an hour since they were locked in here, and now that the kids had figured out their suits better than everyone else they were tormenting them.

Suddenly a loud voice spoke over the headset, "AJ! Kelly! Oscar! Knock that shit off! That is the dumbest thing you could be doing right now and someone is going to get hurt!" Harry was floating off to one side trying to look mad, but since he was doing slow cartwheels in the air, it was not a successful endeavor.

Shortly after his outburst, flashing lights went off and Truman's voice echoed throughout the room, "Alright, the session is over. We are filling the room with air again, but wait until we tell you to take off your helmets before getting too comfortable. If you try, you may black out or even die."

Slowly they started to fall back to the floor. As more air was pumped in the gravity increased faster and they fell faster. Most of the older men were near the ground already and standing at this point. Kelly and Oscar on the other hand had been near the top of the dome. What had been a slow pull was now a quick fall.

Add in the fact that the suits weighed quite a bit, and the result was both of them lying of the floor slightly winded at the impact and pressure. But despite this discomfit, they were still laughing at their state. Until Harry was standing over them and glaring through his helmet.

"Wow Harry, you look so tall from down here," Kelly laughed up at him.

"If either of you, and this includes you AJ, ever act so reckless again, I will pull you off this mission."

"Oh come on, Harry. They stick us in a vacuum chamber, give us jetpacks, and tell us to get used to flying around in them. We did just that and we helped out everyone else. So stop getting all pissed over nothing. Can't we try to make the best out of this?" Kelly was trying to get to her feet now, but the suit was too heavy for her and she ended up kind of sitting with her legs out in front of her.

"I won't tell you again," Harry took off his helmet as the door opened and the instructors came back in.

"Alright, we get it." Kelly slipped her own helmet off and lay it in front of her. One of the scientists had reached her and between him and Oscar, who had been hovering, they got her to her feet.

The two of them watched as Harry stormed off. "Wow, I didn't think he was that tense," Oscar looked at her.

"Me neither. I guess he's really serious about this."

"Shouldn't you be, too?" Rockhound stepped up to them with Chick.

"He is supposed to save the world, and keep an eye on us too. And since we're family to him, I'm sure the last thing he wants is to take any of us at all. He doesn't have the time to make jokes like we do." Chick watched as Harry joined Truman outside and they started walking back toward the main buildings.

"I guess you're right." Kelly looked out and realized just how long it had been since she had done anything with her father. He was different from the last time they had talked. But that had been almost a year ago.

"Aw, lighten up guys, he's just in a bad mood." AJ had joined them and was his usual loud self.

"AJ, you should be the last one to push him. I don't think even all the military guys here could keep Harry from shooting you again if you piss him off now." Rockhound gave AJ a look that said 'Though I would like to see you try.'

They all laughed and started the long walk back to the base. They had one more session than dinner, and this last session was supposed to be their first underwater simulation.

The simulations for either team did not go well. After each team had ten runs, only the temporary group under Harry's lead had succeeded. And that had been on their tenth run. The simulations were designed to test the teams' abilities to react to all possible situations. When the session ended and they all finally got to take off their suits, they were too sour to talk to each other or Grace when she joined them at dinner.

After they ate everyone but Harry locked themselves inside their rooms and didn't come out till morning. Harry still had work to do with Truman and the other scientists.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was filled with practical training. They were placed in their suits and trained in a vacuum and in a pool. They needed to become used to the conditions, and this was the only way. Tempers were constantly flaring as simulations failed, but everyone kept pushing ahead. Then came the training for Max and Bear to get used to using the Armadillos while drilling. This part was a relaxation for everyone but the scientists; they had to watch their precious research become giant toys for the men. Everyone took a turn driving the machines, and by the end of the session were sad to have to wait till they got to the asteroid to drive more.

Grace spent the days worrying and providing encouragement and laughter where she could. She was very bored by the sixth day and ended up reading and rereading every manual that the guys were reading. She knew the mission as well as they did by then and had nothing more to do but sit and watch the clock counting down until launch.

* * *

The official teams were also decided and split into groups. Under Harry's lead was Chick, Rockhound, and Max. AJ was given lead of Oscar, Bear, and Kelly. Colonel Sharp and NASA pilot Watts were flying Freedom. They would carry Harry's team to the rock. Colonel Davis and NASA pilot Tucker were flying AJ's team in Independence.

On the tenth night of training, the drilling teams were let out early to rest up and relax. The liaisons had been sent to work elsewhere so the teams simply wandered the rooms looking for things to do. AJ and Grace slipped away for a moment of privacy in one of the hangars. AJ grabbed the ring from his room before they left. As they talked quietly and enjoyed being close to one another, AJ handed the ring to Grace and proposed to her. Her smile was the only answer he needed.

Harry on the other hand, had spent the time looking for them and found them. He watched them in the hangar and longed to tear Grace away from AJ, but he didn't. He hated the thought of them dating, but it was her decision. Besides, now was not the time to deal with this. Rockhound, Chick, Max, Oscar, and Bear caught up with him and frantically tried to cover for AJ's actions, but Harry refused to let them talk him out of his determination to deal with AJ after they got back.

Kelly spent the night with a pen and a piece of paper. She had written 'Dear Brian,' but had stopped there. She still couldn't think of what to say. She had been too busy to worry about this until now, but the right words weren't coming to mind. She only had three more days to tell him the truth. Three more days until they launched. Three more days to say goodbye.

* * *

During the underwater training on the eleventh day, AJ was leading his team in a simulation. Kelly and Bear were cautious during the simulation and despite their urging, AJ made the wrong call and the simulation failed. Harry pulled AJ out and lectured him. An argument broke out and the other members could do nothing but stand and watch as the two men yelled at each other.

"You wanna go home? Is that it? You wanna be fired?" Harry demanded as AJ was lifted from the tank.

"No, I don't. My crew was doing the right thing."

"Your crew? Your crew just blew the transmission AJ!"

"Listen that NASA computer is just playing it safe. The machine you built, the rig can do it-" AJ argued, shaking his head angrily.

"Just shut up, shut up! Shut your mouth!" Harry grabbed AJ and shook him. "Those men in that room have zero tolerance for showing off, hot dogging, going by your gut instinct, or you trying to be a hero. You got that?"

AJ stared defiantly at Harry.

"Says the words, AJ!"

"I got it!"

The simulation resumed, but AJ's commands were half hearted and their actions were slow. It failed again, but by the sixth run they had it down. Kelly was exhausted because many of the simulated errors had her bouncing from side to side of the rig checking valves and dials. Oscar and Bear knew how tiring that was in normal conditions, but underwater was worse. They were constantly fighting the water to move or stay in place, so what she had to do was difficult and dangerous.

When they finally finished and were dismissed, she had to be helped out of her suit, more than the usual amount, and half carried by Bear back to her room. She promptly collapsed on the bed and decided that when this was over, she was going to sleep for three days straight and never touch a drill again.

A knock at her door made her roll over and try to sit up.

"Come in," she called.

Grace poked her head in slowly. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Now you want to talk. I've been trying to talk with you this entire time you know. But sure. Now we can talk."

Grace closed the door and pulled the chair over to sit in front of her sister. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I've just been so mad at everything, and I guess I just took it out on you. I know it was selfish, and I'm sorry."

Kelly looked at her sister and sighed. She flopped back down onto the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Listen, Grace. I know why your mad and scared and I know you are probably feeling overwhelmed by everything that's going on. I don't blame you. I feel the same way. But we both know that I have to go. I know you understand why I am going, so when I get back you can hate me all you want."

"Look, I said I was sorry-"

"Grace, honey, you have never said sorry to me once. So I know you don't mean it. I know right now you hate me. That's fine. Hate me all you want. But don't lie to me. I would rather have a shouting match right before I leave on that shuttle than listen to you lie. That's almost as bad as saying that you think I'm not coming back and you have to say something encouraging before I go. Just be mad at us and be done with it. We'll deal with it later.

"Congratulations, by the way. I heard that AJ proposed."

"Thank you."

"Don't let Harry change your mind. If he tries, you two can hide out in my apartment until he's done spitting fire."

"We'll deal with Harry when you come back. I don't want to keep using you as a shield forever, even if you are my sister. Don't worry about us. What about Brian? Have you told him what's going on yet?"

"No, not yet. But I'll go see him soon. If I don't Harry will have my hide." Kelly spread her sore arms to either side and yawned. The sooner this was over, the better. She was tired and wanted to go home to her nice soft bed.

Grace placed a hand on Kelly's leg and stood up. She turned and put the chair away and left the room quietly. She had never seen her sister this tired. She opened the door and slipped out of the room. As she left, she ran into Harry.

"Hello, Harry."

"Grace, the guys get tomorrow night off. Why don't you go see what they are planning? It will be good to get off the base for a little while before we head to Florida."

"Alright. What about you?"

"I have some things to take care of. Don't worry about me."

Grace nodded and walked past him. AJ had turned up at the end of the hallway and was waiting for her. They set off together despite Harry's withering glare he sent their way. Right now he needed to figure out how to deal with his other daughter.

* * *

Earlier that day, Harry decided that it was time for a break and told Truman just that. "I want my men to have tomorrow night off," Harry told Truman and Colonel Sharp.

"What do you mean, off?"

"Off, out of here, for at least ten hours. Then we'll go to Kennedy."

"No, there's no possible way we can do that, Harry. There's a huge security risk. What if they talk? What if they get hurt?"

"What if they're too burned out to do the right thing?" Harry countered. "What if they get up there and they forget what they're fighting for? You see what's going on out there. These boys are ready to snap. They didn't ask to be here; they got pulled off the street. For all we know tomorrow night could be the last night they see on Earth. I don't think it's too much to ask to let them spend it with their families."

"Now listen there's no possible way-" Truman argued.

"You got family Colonel?"

"Two girls."

"Wouldn't you like to spend tomorrow night with your little girls?" Harry turned back to Truman. "I'm not asking ya, I'm telling ya. Make this happen." Harry turned and started to walk away from the two men. "Also, Kelly may be having a visitor stay with you soon while the mission is running. His name is Brian DiMarco."

"DiMarco. Ah, I understand. We'll accommodate him when he arrives, of course."

* * *

The next morning the men had a lecture to listen to. It was by Quincy and Truman and was a model of how they were going to get to the rock and land. It was a short meeting, but locked in the reality that the men had a little over 24 hours before the mission began. At the end of the meeting, Harry told the men the news and gave them all a warning that there would be soldiers picking them up in the morning. He told them to stay close and enjoy themselves. AJ was the first to take off, and Harry was upset when Grace disappeared with him, but after his earlier experience watching them in the hangar, he was willing to let it slide. Kelly he stopped before she could take off.

"You promised me that you would talk to Brian."

"And I will. I just have to think of how. I haven't seen him in over a month. I haven't called him or emailed him or anything. I can't just show up at his house and say surprise! I'm going to fly into space to save the world! It doesn't work that way."

"You'll think of something. Let's go."

"What?"

"I'm dropping you off there. That way I know you will talk to him."

"I'll take care of this. I told you I would, and I will."

"I'm not going to argue about this with you. Let's go."

"Why don't you go pick on Grace? I'm sure you would enjoy that much more than this."

Harry ignored her comment and started walking to his car. Kelly wanted to sit on the ground and refuse, but a part of her was grateful that he was helping her in this way. Maybe he wasn't a great father, but he did his best. It was a two and a half hour drive to Brian's house, but Kelly felt that it wasn't nearly long enough to let her figure out what she was going to do.

When they pulled up the house Kelly got out of the car and brushed her hair out of her face. She started to across the street when Harry called to her.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thank you, but no. I can take it from here. I'll see you later, dad."

"Call if you need anything." He pulled away from the curb as she backed up to the sidewalk, waving. As he pulled out of sight around the bend, she slowly walked up the porch stairs. She stared at the door and placed her hand on the doorbell.

She couldn't do it.

She turned away and sat on the top step, head in her arms and tears in her eyes. What was she supposed to say? What if he didn't want to see her? What if he told her to leave?

_I'm not strong enough to live without him, but what if he has moved on without me. What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

Brian woke up that morning to two barking dogs bouncing on his bed. He looked down at them as they pulled on one of his shoes playfully. That was one of the tricks Kelly had taught them.

Thanks a lot.

Kelly.

_Where are you?_

Brian grabbed the shoe absently and tossed it off the bed. He had to shower and get dressed. He had work today and then he had to do his taxes. As he got ready for the day, he couldn't help but wonder where his wife had gone to and when she was coming back. She had never returned his calls or his emails. In fact, her phone never even rang any more.

He hissed in pain as he nicked his chin with the razor. Here she was, nowhere near, and still causing him pain. He watched the blood line travel down the sink bowl.

_Are you ever coming back? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Can I tell you that, if you do come back? Will I?_

He cleaned his chin and finished getting ready. His hair was short now. He had gotten it cut last week in a spur of the moment attempt to move on, but he missed it. He felt like he had cut a part of his heart out. The dogs were barking at him again, this time hungry and antsy to go on their walk. "Sorry guys, later. I have work now. We'll go tonight."

Brian grabbed his wallet and briefcase from the front desk and left the house. Work was slow that day and he spent most of the day thinking about what he was going to do later that evening. Finally six rolled around and he packed up his desk and walked out to his car. He lived close to work, but some days driving was just easier than walking.

When he got home Sam and Dolly were ecstatic to see him and jumped on his legs. He set his briefcase down and changed out of his work clothes into sweats. "Alright, alright. I get it, guys. We'll go, now."

He walked to the front room and grabbed their leashes from the desk. They grew even more excited now and pranced around him, barking with all their might. He grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink and tied it to the leash. He hooked the dogs to the leashes and left the house. The air was crisp and fresh as the sky began to turn shades of orange. He whistled as they walked down the porch and down the street.

They passed familiar trees and bushes where the dogs checked the scents and laid their own. He waved at neighbors and friends. They had long since stopped asking about Kelly after he had repeatedly failed to give them any answers. Now they just waved and greeted him and the dogs. Everyone acted like Kelly was just a dream. Something that had been forgotten.

They reached the end of the fourth block and he called to the two dogs. That was far enough for today. They began to make their way back home down the other side of the street. The routine and façade continued there. Smile. Wave. Laugh.

Brian was tired of it.

But since she hadn't called or contacted him, that meant she had moved on, right? They were almost home now. Suddenly the two dogs pulled at the leashes and began whining. Their house was across the street, but that never had them so worked up before. He looked across and saw a hunched figure sitting on the porch steps. He stood there, wondering who it could be, when the dogs started barking. The figure lifted its head.

_Kelly_.

In his shock he dropped the leashes. Sam and Dolly took off across the street and jumped into her lap, licking her face and hands. She laughed at their affection and turned her eyes up to him across the street. He could see from here that they were red. She looked exhausted as well.

The dogs settled down and Kelly stood from the step as Brian crossed the street carefully. "Hello, Brian."

"Kelly." Her smile faded now that he was closer to her. He could see the remains of tears in her eyes and the red marks where she had scrubbed at them. She had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"Would you like to come inside? I can make some coffee."

"I don't want to intrude. I just have something quick to ask you."

Brian stepped past her and unlocked the door. Sam and Dolly bolted inside and he motioned for her to go in. "It's no problem. You are still my wife."

She smiled at him and stepped past. The house was unchanged. She trailed her fingers over the couches and drapes, remembering all the time she had spent shopping for them. And all the time they had spent painting the walls. There were still spots of paint on the carpet. They had always said they were going to clean those, but they never did.

"Here, sit. You look tired. I'll make us something to drink. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine."

Brian walked into the kitchen as Kelly sat on the soft couch. She could remember all the nights they had spent on this couch watching late night movies and eating dinner. It was so surreal. Her she was, home at last, only to have to leave again. Leave and perhaps never come back.

"Here," Brian held out a cup for her.

"Oh, thank you." She grabbed it quickly and slid to the side to give Brian room to sit next to her. "How have you been?"

"Good. Busy with the two dogs around, but we've managed."

"I was wondering what was happening to them. I left in such a hurry…"

"How is your family?"

"What?"

"You told the café you had a family crisis to take care of."

"Oh, yes. It worked out. I have to leave soon to go back and finish up, but I was able to get away for a little to see you."

"I see."

"I'm sorry I haven't called. Things have been, crazy, lately."

"I understand."

"Brian, I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I ever failed you. I know I was never a perfect wife. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"Kelly…"

"Please, let me finish. Something big is coming up. I don't know when I'll be back from it. I don't even know if you care. But, if you think we still have a chance, can you come to this address," she pulled a small card out of her jacket and placed it on the table. It was blank but for a scribbled address. "Can you wait here for me? I can't tell you what is there or where I am going right now. And I understand if you would rather end this and move on. You can tear this up or burn it or throw it away. I've been terrible to you lately. It's selfish of me, to ask you to wait for me. But I know what I want, now, and I need you to wait one last time. Thank you for the coffee. I have to go, now." She stood and placed the cup on the table. She turned away from him.

Brian picked up the card and pocketed it. "You left me. You know that. You left me behind to worry and imagine the worst." Brian folded his hands together and stared at the table. "I don't know if I can wait for you any longer. You shouldn't have come here." He watched her shoulders hunch and tremble. "You need to grow up. You can't just keep taking off whenever things get hard. I keep hoping that you will learn that, but you never do. You keep asking me to wait for you and to be patient. I won't do it anymore. How long until you come back?"

"I, I don't know. It could be two weeks. It could be longer."

"Then I want you to sign now." Brian stood and walked past Kelly to his study. He came back with a pen and a short stack of papers. "We can work out belongings later, but I want to get the technicalities started.

Kelly turned and looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You're serious." It was barely more than a whisper.

Brian set the papers down in the table and sat back on the couch. "I have markers where you need to sign. You can read through the papers, now."

Kelly sat down and grabbed the pen. It didn't matter what they said. She signed in every space and initialed where he pointed. If she stopped now, she didn't know if she could start again. And if she didn't make it, she didn't want anything to hold him back from moving on. They reached the last page and she signed the last slot.

Brian slipped the pen out of her shaking fingers and stacked the papers together neatly. It was done.

Kelly stood from the couch and started toward the door. "Brian, if I, if I don't contact you in two weeks, someone will get in touch and finish my half of the proceedings."

"Fine. Good bye, Kelly." Brian took her melodramatic exit in stride. No doubt she was trying to cry her way out of this one. Not this time. He had to be strong.

She nodded. Without turning she walked to the door and left through it. She half walked, half ran down the block until she was far enough away for him to not see her cry.

Brian watched her leave with fists clenched. He wanted so much to chase after her and tell her he was lying and that he wanted her back by his side. He wanted to hold her again and tell her he loved her and wanted to try one last time. But he didn't. He watched her leave. He forced her to leave. Whatever she had to do, she had to choose between it and him. And she had chosen that commitment over him. He had no place in her life any longer.

He stood and placed the cups in the sink. He pulled the card back out of his pocket and stared at the address. It was for a place in Florida. He fingered it absently.

_It doesn't concern me any longer. I told her I wasn't going. It wouldn't hurt to find out what was there, though._

Brian walked into his study and turned on his computer. He typed in the address to his search engine and waited for the computer to find the place. He stared in confusion at the result.

_Kennedy Space Center? What would Kelly be doing at the Space Center? And what did she mean, if I don't contact you? Where is she going?_

Brian pondered the problem as he cooked dinner and turned on the television. The news was bursting with stories of small meteors landing all over the Earth and causing all sorts of damage. He watched the stories turn from bad to worse and wondered of Kelly had anything to do with what was happening. He shook his head and flopped into bed with the two dogs. Whatever it was, it didn't concern him right now. He went to sleep just wondering what in the world was going on. It wasn't till morning that he got his answer.

* * *

Kelly walked down street after street, not caring where she went so long as it was somewhere. She had one hand in her pocket where she had a small phone to call for a ride, but she didn't want to go back to the base yet. This could be her last night here, and she didn't want to spend it with a bunch of scientists. She didn't want to call Harry either. AJ and Grace and all the others were enjoying themselves elsewhere and shouldn't have to waste time on her. So she walked.

She came upon a movie theater and looked at the list of showing movies. There was nothing good out, but right now she wanted the darkness and shadow of the theater. She bought two tickets for subsequent movies and entered the theater. All around her were laughing, smiling people. Children were calling out to parents to hurry, and couples were holding hands and enjoying the other as they moved between screens and the snack bar.

Kelly took her seat for the first movie, a romantic comedy, and watched the corny plot unfold. It wasn't terribly interesting, but it was funny. It reminded her of all the romantic gestures Brian had given her and of the love she cherished. The next movie was an action film. It was violent and tragic, but was also uplifting in the hero's attempts to overcome his challenges. As the movie ended she emerged from the theater shaken and jumping at shadows. It was time to head back, as much as she didn't want to.

She did want to spend some time with her father before they left. They were in separate shuttles, and there was the risk that something would happen. She didn't want their last conversation together to be about technical what not. She flipped open the cell phone and called the number labeled 'Truman'.

"It's Kelly. I'm ready to be picked up." She gave him the address and sat in the vacant bus stop to wait for her ride. Across the street televisions in a store were broadcasting stories of the climbing rates of small meteors hitting the Earth and the truth that NASA had spent so long hiding from the world. It was out, now.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke the next morning and ran into a ruffled Truman. Apparently some of the men had been arrested overnight and the story had leaked. People were panicking on the outside and the President was trying to do damage control. But at least everyone had made it back safely. Kelly wasn't talking to anyone and looked gloomy, but she had told him last night that she had talked to Brian. She had gone silent then and turned away. He hadn't pressed further. They had spent the rest of the time waiting for the men to return watching news reports and talking quietly.

"So its time, now," Kelly watched reports of panicking civilians demanding to know what else was being hidden from them.

"Yeah."

"Listen, dad, I just want you to know, that no matter what I may have said to you over the years, I love you."

"Don't start that. We'll make it through this. All of us. We're all coming home. We're going to come back and fix your marriage."

"No. We aren't going to do anything for me."

Harry looked down at his daughter. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she wasn't closing him out this time. "Kelly, what happened when you went to see Brian?"

"I told him that I was going away, and that I wanted him to wait one last time. I told him that I loved him and that I didn't want it to end."

"And?"

"He had me sign the divorce papers."

Harry turned his gaze back to the screens and chewed on his lip. Kelly started crying into her arms and her sobs filled the room. Harry knelt down and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say. When his wife had left him, he hadn't felt much except anger. She had left him with two daughters to care for and a business to run. He had never felt his heart torn apart.

"It's my fault. I wasn't good enough for him-"

"No, shh. Don't think that. When we get back, we'll figure this out."

"Harry," Truman knocked on the door. "It's time to go. Everyone's here and we have to leave now."

"Alright." Harry nodded at the man and gently stood with Kelly. He rubbed his thumbs across her face and dried her tears. "We'll figure this out, together. Don't worry." Together they left the room and walked slowly to the lobby. As they passed by the dozens of scientists they had been working with, applause filled the air.

Kelly turned her face to the small crowd and looked at their faces. Faces full of hope and trust. Faces that were afraid, but were strong. One face smiled at her encouragingly. Justin stepped forward out of the crowd.

"Good luck, Kelly. I'll be cheering from down here."

"Thank you. I still want to hear great things about you one day, alright kid?" Kelly reached out and gave the young man a hug. He nodded on her shoulder, then stepped back, hands clapping and eyes watering.

Harry and Kelly reached the front doors and saw everyone else outside, waiting. Bear, Max, and Rockhound were in the back car with the Independence pilots. In front of them were AJ, Grace, and Oscar with the Freedom copilots. Harry and Kelly were seated in the front car with Colonel Sharp and Truman. As they were shuffled into SUVs that would take them on the drive to Kennedy, they joked amongst themselves and made promises for what they were going to do when they got back. Doors were closed and engines were started. The motorcade started off with federal vehicles in front and back, clearing traffic.

Small televisions were installed in the cars and Kelly watched as the stories reported changed from questions to answers. As the sun peered over the horizon, the report spoke of the large asteroid that was coming and the team that NASA had created to stop it. Their identities were hidden, for now.

She only wished that Brian was somewhere, watching. In 24 hours, they would be on the shuttles taking off, and it would be too late to say good bye then.

"When we arrive in Kennedy, a statement with your names will be released and a basic plan for what you are doing on the rock. We didn't want it out too early in case someone did something stupid and one of you got hurt." Truman turned around in his seat and gave Harry a small box. "In here are mission badges for your teams. There are Freedom badges and Independence badges. You can distribute them when we arrive.

"Also, when your guys get out of the cars they will be rushed inside until the road is cleared. At that point, they will be escorted outside of the space center so that they may say their goodbyes to anyone who comes to see them off. They will not be able to physically touch anyone, but they can talk to them from across a barrier. After that, preparations begin and you will have no further contact with the outside world."

"I will want a moment with Grace, before we are locked inside."

"We can give you twenty minutes. I'm sorry, but that is all we can spare now."

"That's fine."

Kelly looked out the window as the sky turned from orange to blue. This was the last sunset she may see. She leaned against the window and tried to drown out the conversation behind her.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen."

Kelly turned her head and looked at Colonel Sharp. He was so sure. For him this was probably a walk in the park. She nodded slowly.

"In a week, you will be back on Earth, watching all the sunsets and sunrises you want. We aren't going to let some rock win."

"Thank you." Kelly smiled at him gratefully. "How was your family?"

"Surprised. They aren't used to seeing me before I leave."

"How old are your girls?"

"Ten and eight."

"I guess you can't wait to get back and see them again."

"You bet. That's why I won't let this rock have its way. I want to watch my little girls grow up, get married, and have little terrors of their own." Sharp smiled fondly at the prospect. He placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder and squeezed gently. "If you keep the future in your eyes, the present can't stop you."

Kelly nodded and stared back out the window. She wanted to reach out with her heart and tell Brian to hurry. She wanted Brian to come and see her one last time. She wanted to believe that they had a future.

* * *

AJ and Grace were leaning against each other talking quietly in their car. Oscar was watching them with mild jealousy. He kept hoping that he would find someone, but so far he had come up dry. For years, he had thought that he and Kelly would get together, but when she had married Brian, he had to throw that dream away. He turned to Watts beside him.

"So, how did your night go?"

"I spent it at home with my cats. You?"

"Oh, this and that," he fingered the small bruise on the back of his head.

Watts gave him a look and turned to the man in the passenger seat. They started a technical conversation and Oscar had no choice but to turn to the news in boredom and watch as the rest of the world learned about what he already knew. Everyone thought of him as the airhead of the group, but he just liked simple things. Thinking too hard made life difficult. But as he watched the reports of the damage that small meteors were causing, he knew that he couldn't hide from hard decisions any longer.

* * *

The last car was rowdy as Bear and Max compared bruises with Rockhound from the night before and the girls they had been paying. The pilots seemed rather annoyed by the conversation, but kept their mouths shut. Now wasn't the time to pick fights.

* * *

The group was dropped off at a private air strip and flown to another private air strip in Florida. They were herded back into cars, the same order, and took off in a hurry. All too soon the drive was over and the motorcade slowed. They had to push their way past the enormous crowds to the space center. There were signs of good luck and encouragement waving at the cars. Flags were also waving by the hundreds. It looked like the entire state had turned out for the mission with their faith and hope. News crews with their vans tried to press forward and get the first glimpses of the heroes that were going to save the world.

When the cars finally stopped in front of the station and the crews stepped out of the cars, a tremendous cheer went out. The eight drillers stood in awe. All these people were here to see them. All these people were here to support them.

Truman and the other security personnel rushed the teams inside and began explaining the procedures for talking to people outside and how close they could get. "You will be in front of the entire world, so please be dignified and proud. In fifteen minutes you will be brought back in and preparations will start." He nodded to the men and motioned to the waiting escorts.

Slowly the eight drillers and six pilots walked back outside. A cheer rose again and cameras turned to face them. They smiled and waved, putting their best faces forward. An intercom announced their names to the crowd and reporters quickly broadcasted the news worldwide. Kelly prayed that Brian would see and understand why she had left and would come to forgive her. If he left now, at least they could talk over a microphone, even if they couldn't touch each other. But now, all she could do was smile and wave beside her father.

* * *

Brian woke to a ringing telephone. He looked at the clock and read the time. It was 6:00 in the morning. Who was calling so early?

He started to rise from his bed as the dogs started to bark wildly and someone began to pound on the door. "What in the hell?" He threw on a robe and stumbled past the ringing phone to the door.

"Oh my God, Brian! Have you been watching the news? It's just been released!" His neighbor Mrs. Smith pushed past him and ran to his TV. She grabbed the remote and turned to the news.

"I know about the meteors, Mrs. Smith. I heard about them last night-"

"No, it's Kelly!" She found the right channel and turned up the volume. Brian walked beside her and watched as the camera panned away from the anchor and to the Kennedy Space Center. It zoomed in on fourteen men and women wearing NASA uniforms and surrounded by official escorts.

"Again, just released are the identities of the fourteen men and women who have been chosen by NASA to travel into space and destroy the oncoming asteroid. Piloting the Independence shuttle are Colonel Davis, Lieutenant Halsey, and Captain Tucker. On the Independence shuttle is the drilling team of AJ Frost, Oscar Choice, Jayotis "Bear" Kurleenbear, and Kelly Stamper. Piloting the Freedom shuttle are Colonel Sharp, Captain Watts, and Lieutenant Gruber. The drilling team on Freedom is composed of Harry Stamper, Charles "Chick" Chapple, Max Lennert, and Eric "Rockhound" Brush. These brave men and women have been selected by NASA to fly into space and destroy the asteroid."

Brain heard the anchor's voice echoing in his head.

Kelly Stamper.

"Why didn't you tell us that Kelly was an astronaut?" Mrs. Smith turned on Brain and frantically waved her hands.

"I didn't know. She didn't tell me." Why didn't she tell me?

But she did.

Brian ran from the room and grabbed the card off his study desk. He ran to his bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Mrs. Smith, can you watch Sam and Dolly for me? I have to go somewhere."

He ran past her and flew down the porch steps as she sputtered. He jumped into his car and tore out of the driveway. He had to hurry. He couldn't let her leave without saying goodbye. He couldn't let her leave without telling her the truth.

_Wait for me!_

* * *

Kelly looked up at the large digital clock. 13:46:09. Less than one day left. She was lying on her stomach staring across the field at the countdown. She wasn't needed at the moment, and if anyone needed to find here she had told Truman where she was. She wanted to feel the sun on her face, the wind pulling at her hair, one last time.

13:45:48.

"Hey, Kelly, mind if I join you?"

Kelly looked over her shoulder at the newcomer. "Sure, Oscar, no problem."

"Thanks." Oscar dropped to the ground next to her and lay on his back. They lay in silence. "You know, I keep wondering if someone is going to jump out at us and say it was all a big joke. It just still doesn't feel real."

Kelly grunted. She lay her head on her arms and took a deep breath. The grass was damp and her clothes would have a wet mark on them, but she really didn't care. She heard Oscar move beside her and wondered if he was bored of her already. Suddenly there was a great pressure on her back. "Oscar! Get off damnit!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You haven't spoken to anyone since last night. No one knows where you went or what you did."

"I said get off me!"

"No, you talk and I'll get off."

"It doesn't involve you, so back off!"

Oscar pushed harder onto her back. He didn't want to hurt her, but she needed to vent now before they left. He had seen men crack days after something happened, and he didn't need her breaking apart on the rock.

"Oscar, I'm warning you…If you don't get off me this instant I am going to make your life miserable."

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"No, get the hell off."

Oscar lay across her now, lightening the pressure but effectively pinning her.

"Talk to me."

"No."

"Kelly."

"No God damnit!"

"Keeeelllllyyyyyyy…"

"Get off my fucking back Oscar Choice!"

"…"

"Oscar I am going to count to three and if you aren't off-"

"Did you go see Brian?"

"Back off." Kelly's voice changed from annoyed to quiet.

"You did, didn't you."

"Oscar, stop. Don't start this."

"So is he coming?"

"Stop, just stop."

"He has to come, right? He can't let you go without coming to see you off. What kind of husband would do that?"

"Let me up. I'm going inside."

"I haven't actually met Brian yet. I mean, I saw him when you two got hitched, but I haven't seen him since. How's he been lately?"

"Oscar, please stop." Kelly didn't want to hear Brian's name right now.

"AJ told me that you two weren't living together? Did something happen?"

"Fine! You want to know what fucking happened? We got into one too many fights and I moved out. Yes, I saw him yesterday. And guess what, he told me to get out of his life. He even had the papers ready. My life's just fucking dandy right now. Happy? Get off."

"Kelly, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Oscar rolled off of her and lay on his stomach beside her.

"And no one needs to know. Let's just get this done and come home."

"So is he coming, at least?"

"No, he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Even though you are going up there to save his ass?"

"Things fell apart a long time ago. It was time for him to move on."

"It doesn't sound like you're ready," Oscar slid sideways until he was pressed beside her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why did you sign the papers? Why didn't you ask him to wait till you got back?"

"Cause this way if something happens, he can move on without regret."

"Can he?"

Kelly lifted her head and turned her head to face Oscar. Her eyes were red and she was crying. "I hope so, I really do. I don't want him to wait for me anymore. I held him back. Now he can live his life."

"Did you tell him this?"

Kelly looked away.

"You have to tell him the truth."

"No, I don't. He doesn't need to know about this. He deserves better, and the only way he will get it is if I leave for good."

"Your acting so stupid, you realize that."

"And when did you become such an expert?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Well, don't. I'm going inside to eat. I'll see you later." Kelly rose and brushed the dirt and grass from her clothes. She gave the clock another look. 13:38:20. There was no way Brain would make it here unless he had flown. But if he had done that he would be here already. He wasn't coming.

Oscar watched Kelly give the clock a pensive look. He knew that he shouldn't have pried, but it had been necessary. She needed to let it out, and now that she had, she could focus on the mission. She started the long walk back to the space center in front of him. _He's not the only one who waited for you_. He rose to his feet and jogged to catch up with her. They walked in silence. He could see the watchful eyes of the escorts around them.

They reached the main building and slipped back inside. Everyone was gathering for an early dinner before Truman and Quincy had to return to preparations. Kelly walked in first and took a seat next to her father. Oscar sat on her other side and tactfully turned to Bear next to him and started a quiet conversation.

Harry saw them walk in and saw Kelly's face. He knew that she had been crying again, and looked upset over something. As Oscar didn't look at him when he sat down, no doubt he had something to do with it. Harry squeezed her hand under the table, but she didn't look at him. Everyone was there now, waiting for something to start.

"Thank you all for coming. I would like to start with applauding you for your cooperation during this trying time. You have all been asked to do the unthinkable, and you have all overcome its challenges admirably. Without your strength, none of this would have been possible. Thank you all for your sacrifices and your encouraging attitude. I know this has been a long two weeks, but there is only one challenge left. May God be with all of you for the rest of your journey." Truman raised his glass and held it in toast to the fourteen seated before him. "To you, our heroes."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lift your arms out, ma'am," the technician ordered quickly. Thirteen similar requests were echoing in the small room as the fourteen astronauts were dressed in their suits and sealed.

Kelly opened her eyes and obliged. It was hard to remain still as the four white-clothed scientists around her shoved on the gloves and twisted the seals. Grace had been bundled off somewhere else for now, but Kelly had heard AJ demand to get to see her once more before they left.

"Stand slowly, and walk to the next room," the technician stepped back and two scientists helped her up. The suit was very heavy, and she felt like she was moving underwater.

It took some effort to move forward, but they had been warned of this and had prepared for it as best they could. She shuffled behind Bear, who was having no problems at all, and they walked past the tall screen and into a small round room.

"This is it, huh Bear. No turning back now."

"Was there ever a point to turn back at? All you have to remember is that Harry is in charge, and I don't remember Harry ever not getting something done or doing it wrong."

Kelly grunted and looked back over her shoulder. Her father was waiting for the last of the men to be prepared. This was the most serious she had ever seen him, and he looked older. AJ and Max finished and stood, forcing her to focus on walking once more and find a seat.

A technician check each seal one last time, and the lead tech signaled for each astronaut to be given a helmet. Harry stood now and passed out the mission badges, placing it on each member himself. The pilots took their own badges from him and with a final moment of silence, they all stood and walked into the adjoining hangar.

There was an army of technicians and scientists here to see them off, and Grace was waiting for them as well. Kelly hung in the back of the group and watched Grace and Harry talk quickly, then Grace and AJ embrace one last time. AJ began to sing and twirl her around, and was accompanied by the other guys. Kelly laughed and smiled as they goofed off, but one look at Harry silenced her. He looked like he was brooding over something. AJ tailed off and ended with a kiss. The astronauts were escorted out of the hangar.

They were bombarded with camera flashes and yells from journalists trying to fit in the last question. Kelly shied into the center of the group, using Max as a shield on one side and Oscar on the other. She had never been very photogenic. And had never been fond of reporters either.

No one spoke as they were loaded onto buses that would take them to the shuttles. This was restricted area, and any last chance at contact with the outside world was gone. It all came down to these men around her.

* * *

Harry kept an eye on Kelly as they had been dressed and wished he knew what to say. She was still jumpy and anxious, but then again they all were. He really hadn't had a chance to talk privately with her, as he had done with Grace. Kelly was stronger than Grace, and could take care of herself. She would have to.

He looked at the road before them as it led the way straight to the shuttle dock. The two machines loomed into the air as they drew closer. Take off would be toward the middle of the day, and the sun was steadily climbing up from the horizon.

In the mirror above him he could see the faces of his men. Each was turned inward. He paused on AJ. His future son-in-law, fate had decided. He would deal with that when they came back. They passed into the shadows of the shuttles and Harry looked up. This close he could see how tall they really were, but it wasn't too much further up that many of the rigs he had run. Why did this one scare him?

Harry got off first and led his men to the pilots. Together the fourteen men and women entered the lift and rose slowly from the ground to the crew platform. It was time.

* * *

Grace watched as her family got onto the buses and twisted the ring on her finger. It would be almost a week before she would see any of them again. If she would see them again. She tried to stay positive, but it was getting harder and harder to every hour. She would smile for them, and laugh and tell them she was fine, but inside she was panicking.

"Grace, come with us to the command center. You can stay there until the mission has ended and will be able to watch the procedure as it progresses." A young man in army fatigues motioned for her to follow him as he led her to a small room. The room overlooked the command center below. Men and women were rushing back and forth as the countdown neared its end. Truman was already there scrubbing his face with his hands.

Grace stood next to him in silence. Together they watched the countdown drop beneath the thirty minute marker. Grace felt tears welling inside her and her heart freeze. She wanted this to be a bad dream, and for it all to be over now. All she had left was her family.

"I have to go down, now. If you need anything let an attendant know. Unfortunately there is no time to let you speak with the teams during the mission. But nothing will go wrong, so just make yourself comfortable." Truman gently placed a hand on her arm and smiled. He stood and left the room and popped up momentarily beneath her.

Twenty-five minutes.

* * *

Brian stopped the car in the parking lot of the small diner and ran inside. It was almost noon, and the last report he had heard was that the shuttles were launching around twelve thirty. He locked the car and jogged inside. The small restaurant was packed with locals and other travelers, but he was able to find a spot standing where he could watch the latest report. The President was giving a speech on one side of the split screen, and on the other side the astronauts were grouped together. He scanned the faces and found Harry. His father-in-law looked very serious but strong. He recognized some of the other faces, but his eyes kept moving.

Finally he saw her. She looked tired, and was flinching slightly at the camera flashes. But her jaw was set and her shoulders were back. She was in her stubborn pose as he called it.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? A burger?" a waitress darted through the crowd to reach him. Her notepad was out, but he noticed that she had no pen. She probably knew that he wasn't ordering anything like most of the others in the building.

"No, thank you. I'm just here to watch the launch and then I'll be on my way."

She nodded and turned back to the TV. "Unbelievable, isn't it. This happening."

"Huh? Oh, yes."

"You sure you don't need anything, dear? You seem a little off," she looked down at him.

Brian opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. The astronauts had lined up and were filing onto buses. Kelly was trying to avoid the cameras without being too obvious, making him smile. She had never been good with cameras. He had bought her three during their marriage, and she had managed to break all three. "Oh, I guess I will take that cup of coffee. How much more of a drive is it to Florida, do you know?"

"Well, on a normal day I would say another hour, but I heard that there is a lot of traffic heading that way now, so it could take upwards of three or four. You going to try to get to the launch? You won't make it," the waitress shoved her pad away and looked at him skeptically.

"No, I know. But I should have been down there yesterday. No hurry now, I suppose."

"If you want my two cents, I always agree that late is better than never, but never too late. But that's just me," she darted back into the crowd and reappeared with a cup to go. "It's on the house, get going. Something tells me that it's important."

Brian looked at the TV once more and watched as the President finished up and the buses reached the shuttles. "Thanks. I think I'll try to get back on the road and see how far I can get. I have to meet someone when she comes home." He stood from the table and grabbed the coffee from the waitress. He didn't need to see the launch, he just had to be there for the return.

**AN: Sorry this one is so short! My ideas are all jumbled again, and this was the only thing I could write that felt right. I promise Season 2 will be action packed and full of suspense! Thank you (readers, lurkers, flamers, etc.) for following me! It makes me so happy! ^^**

**See you in two weeks for Season 2 debue!**


End file.
